


Poppin’ Boppin’ Pink with a Touch of Your Fingers

by AngryIceScream



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, gonna break your hearts, huehuehue, michael mell dyes his hair, the squip never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryIceScream/pseuds/AngryIceScream
Summary: Michael told himself he wasn’t going to do this. He had told himself so many times he wouldn’t do it- and what did he do? Dyed his goddamn hair hot fucking pink.Rich had a thing for Michael, sure, but he was dating Jeremy. Whatever. Until prom rolls around, however, and Jeremy breaks up with Michael. Does Rich swoop in and do what he wants, or does he do what Michael needs him to do?





	1. Buy That Dye with that Guy

“Everything was absolutely great! Until the murders began, that is,” Rich belted out, standing in the middle of Brooke’s large living room. Or, well, her parents’. They were also seated on a sofa, with Brooke, watching Rich practice for their oral assignment. (Surprisingly, the book was pretty rad, at least to Rich. Might’ve just been because murder was in it.) Despite that, though, he did hear his phone’s faint buzzing to signal a call.  
Rich tossed the notebook with the words they’d say on it at Chloe as he dove to grab his phone, lifting it to his ear in confusion when he noticed it was Michael calling.  
“God fucking- Rich?! Are you just listening? Because I need you to get to that hair place down the street from Pinkberry immediately. Don’t ask why, just fuckin’ do it,” Michael spoke almost too fast for Rich to keep up with, his voice seeming dry but all too wet for the wrong reasons at the same time.  
“Michael? Why- What- I’m at Brooke’s place, I can’t leave right now.”  
“Why not?! My life is hanging in the balance here, Goranski! I gotta talk to you in person, and I swear I’ll take you out to Pinkberry after we do what we have to here. Please, Rich,” Michael begged, his voice dropping a few tones to something much sadder than it had sounded originally.  
After a few moments of silence, Rich agreed almost silently. He shoved his phone into his pocket, standing up straight and rubbing a hand over his face.  
“Rich? You okay?” Brooke asked, her head tilting. “Is everything alright?”  
Rich nodded. “i just. . . It’s Michael, and he’s begging me to go down to Pinkberry to talk to him. He sounds super fu- uh, upset. I’m gonna go check on him, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”  
“It’s Friday.”  
“. . . As it would seem. Well, anyway, I gotta go. See you whenever!” Rich waved as he rushed to the door, stepping out into the chilly evening.

Fifteen minutes later and Rich was stepping into the even chillier beauty store where Michael had told him to go to. A few glances around gave Rich no information other than that the girl behind the counter was extremely pretty.  
“Rich!” Michael exclaimed, causing Rich to jump in surprise. “You actually came, good. Come help me pick out a color! I’m really digging this shade of red, but I’m not sure if it’s good.”  
Something was off, but Rich couldn’t finger what it was. Perhaps it was because of his tiny fingers, though.  
Michael stepped over to Rich and gently grabbed his hand - that was new, for sure - before pulling him to what looked like bottles and bottles and bottles of hair dye, all different shades. Michael pointed to a vibrant red that matched his hoodie.  
That was it! Michael wasn’t wearing his hoodie! Rich could see his Pac-Man tattoo and all the adorable freckles and scars - woah. Scars? Rich didn’t know Michael had those. Especially not ones that were most likely from self-harm. Guess not even the nicest people in the world are safe from the torments of anxiety and depression.  
“I was thinking this color since it’s so close to my hoodie, but how much red is too much red? You get it?”  
Absentmindedly, Rich nodded along. He looked up at Michael’s soft face for a few seconds, freckles littering his cheeks and forehead and nose and his stupid glasses making him look a million times cuter than he normally did.  
“. . . Rich? Rich? Hey, Goranski, you in there or have you fallen asleep? Riiiiiiich,” Michael’s voice droned on and on, yet barely snapped Rich out of his distant state. However, when Michael jokingly said ‘maybe I should dye my hair pink so you notice me’, Rich smacked his back in surprise.  
“Are you serious? You’d be so cute with pink hair. I’m sure Jeremy would love it, too, so it’s a win-win!”  
As soon as Rich mentioned Jeremy, Michael’s face fell. He turned, sniffing a bit. To keep himself from fully crying or to push his glasses up, Rich didn’t know, but he immediately regretted it.  
“Dude, I. . . Fuck. Uh, is that the thing? Did something happen?” Rich furrowed his brow, standing a bit straighter and puffing his chest out slightly. “. . . am I gonna stab a bitch?”  
Michael shook his head, turning it to look at the bottles of dye. “. . . I got the lady working to help me pick out a brand, and bleach, so all I need is a color. Pink?”  
Rich nodded quickly. He clutched onto Michael’s arm - which was surprisingly warm - and closed his eyes.  
Michael reached out and grabbed a bottle of dye with a pink fox on the front, nodding. “Alright. Come on. I left my car at the Pinkberry since I didn’t wanna go in alone, but I kinda. . . Whatever.”

Late that night, after Rich and Michael ate at Pinkberry and driven back to Michael’s house and went to his basement, even after they’d bleached and dyed Michael’s hair, the two sat on Michael’s bed laughing about video games they’d played and would like to play before going a bit deeper.  
“I. . . actually feel really good. Especially for what happened earlier. You make me really happy. Sorry, sorry, that was cheesy. . . but for real.” Michael leaned against Rich, gently poking his stomach. “. . . hey, why are you so. . . nice? You used to tease me all the time for being a nerd. You’re a huge nerd, too, but you’ve been so nice these past few. . . weeks? Months? Year? I mean, we’re seniors in high school and I’m still a loser. You could be friends with Jeremy and be even cooler,” Michael trailed off to a murmur, his eyes closing, his arm wrapped around Rich’s waist as he pulled him to lay back.  
Rich moved willingly, turning to look at Michael. “. . . dude, give me your glasses. Theyre gonna break or something while you sleep.” Without waiting for a response, Rich carefully took Michael’s glasses off of his face and folded them up. “Now, go to sleep and stop thinking. I don’t have anywhere to be anytime soon, I’m just gonna be your tiny teddy bear all the goddamn night. Just take a deep breath and go to sleep.”


	2. Rich Can’t Control Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ugh. Dork,” Michael laughed out, slouching against Rich. “Can’t believe you.”  
> “You don’t have to! I’m right, I promise.”  
> “Right about what? Prom being in a month and no one being prepared?”  
> “Yeah! I doubt even Jeremy’s prepared, especially with sucking faces with Christine.”  
> Michael’s face fell, but it lightened back up when Rich muttered a small ‘surprised even about that’.  
> “You know, maybe I should find another boyfriend.”

“Dude! Deadass, you have to see this!”  
Rich tilted his head, craning his neck to see whatever Michael was talking about. So maybe they went to the mall after Rich had went to his house to change. And maybe Rich was definitely planning on asking Michael to the prom. But who really cared?  
Turns out, Michael was pointing at a store that definitely hadn’t been there the week before, at least not from what Rich could remember.  
“Do you wanna go see it? It looks like they have some epic stuff in there!” Michael turned to look at Rich, a huge smile on his face. Rich was glad to see him this happy. But he could be happier.  
So Rich agreed by grabbing Michael’s hand and pulling him to the store as quickly as his legs could go. Granted, it wasn’t very quick considering there were still people around, but it was still quick.  
Michael’s glee turned sour as soon as they walked into the store. Rich followed his eyes to see Jeremy fucking Heere with Christine in the same goddamn store as them. Of all the places!  
“Christine, hey, do you think he would like this?” Jeremy asked, his hand ghosting over a mug with a rainbow marijuana leaf on it.  
“Dunno, but probably. You’re his best friend.”  
“Was,” Jeremy corrected. Rich wanted to correct his face. By punching it a million times. “That’s why we’re here. It looks like a place he’d visit, right?”  
As soon as he said that, Christine turned, looking straight at Michael and Rich. She excitedly whispered what she saw to Jeremy, including the fact that Rich and Michael were holding hands.  
Rich’s mind went into overdrive. He pulled Michael to a selection of stickers and keychains - all either sexual, drug-related, or gay - and told him to act cool while they ‘browsed’ the selection.  
Within just a few moments, Michael was on his phone and glaring down at it in silence. Rich guessed it was Jeremy.  
“Hey, Rich, uh. . . Can I talk to Michael?”  
Rich snapped around to stare straight at the chest of a stupid graphic tee with an alien on it, sitting on the chest of Jeremy. Of course.  
“Why? So you can apologize?” Michael asked, a defensive tone creeping into his voice. “Seriously, Jeremy, I told you to leave me alone.”  
“But, Micah-“  
“And don’t call me that anymore. I really need some time away from you, okay? I’m not in the best of spots mentally, and you aren’t helping.” Rich could tell Michael was close to losing it just from his body language. He could also tell that Jeremy was staring at Michael’s hair.  
“. . . Michael, you dyed your hair pink? You told me you weren’t going to do that. Ever.”  
“Yeah, well,” Michael started, opening his mouth to snap back, but whatever insult he’d thought of dissolved on his tongue once he looked into Jeremy’s sad, sad eyes. He simply huffed and shook his head.  
“Listen, Michael, I’ll leave you alone for a bit, if that’s what you really want. But you’re my closest friend, you really are, and I don’t want you to be in pain anymore, so if it’ll help you at all, okay.”  
Rich hadn’t expected that. He also hadn’t expected for Jeremy and Christine to turn and walk out of the store entirely, leaving Rich, Michael, and a bored teen behind the counter. Or, well, teens. When the hell did Chloe and Jenna get a job there?  
Chloe leaned forward on her arms, raising her eyebrows towards Rich and Michael. Silently, it seemed as if she was telling him to comfort Michael. So he did.

Rich put his arms around Michael’s torso, pulling him closer. He rubbed Michael’s back as he complained into his shoulder - about Jeremy, Christine, Rich didn’t know - and just let him release all the stress he’d pent up. Lucky for him, weekends were short, and he could get advice from someone who definitely knew what would be best - Brooke.


	3. Rich Can’t Keep it in His Pants, Michael Can’t Keep it in His Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys,,, i have an hc that rich has rosacea and i love it bc i have it and i think i look really stupid but rich?? nono he’s good boi  
> also in maybe the middle of writing this i heard a bunch of noises and got the shirt scared out of me a bunch and my dog kept barking so hi

“Michael, you can’t keep your feelings bottled up forever,” Brooke spoke quietly, one hand on Michael’s back as he laid face down on his bed. “Seriously. You don’t even have to tell me, you can just tell Rich. Or even Jenna! Who cares if you and Jeremy fighting is all over twitter now?”  
“We aren’t fighting, Brooke,” Michael’s muffled voice spat out. “We’re just. . . taking a break. Yeah, that’s all.”  
She sighed, bending down next to the bed. “Listen, I know you don’t feel well and I know that people might talk about you behind your back, but, Michael, if you’re feeling jealous of Christine or something, just ask someone else out.”  
Michael shot up from his spot on the bed, instinctively keeping the covers around his chest and stomach and basically any body part below his neck, staring at Brooke. Or, well, a blurry version of her. “Yeah? Like who? Dustin Kropp? Jake D.? I’m not asking either of them out. They probably hate me, anyway. I kinda puked in Jake’s backpack when there was a party there and Jeremy made me go.”  
Brooke shrugged. “Maybe, and hear me out, you should ask Rich. He’s basically connected with you at the hip at this point.”  
“Brooke, Rich isn’t going to want to date me. He’s just a really sweet body guard, kind of. And he used to make fun of me for being taller than him!”  
“He did that to everyone.”  
“My point still stands! Listen, if you can find out that he’ll say yes if I ask him out, then I’ll do it. Only one condition. . .”  
Brooke tilted her head as she stood, her hands tugging at her shorts to pull them down. “Alright. what is it?”  
Michael flopped back onto his stomach. “You gotta buy me three family size bags of chips and five packs of Pepsi, plus a movie of your choice.”  
“I’m making you watch Mean Girls, so alright. I’m gonna go talk to Rich immediately.” She went to the stairs, shouting a goodbye towards Michael as she climbed them.

Rich stood next to Brooke as she asked him question after question about the book they’d had to read, answering them as quickly as he could. Which, to be real, wasn’t that quickly a majority of the time. After they’d practiced their report, the two plopped onto the couch in Brooke’s living room to watch whatever came on.  
“Rich, okay, so remember how you told me you had a huge crush on someone? And it wasn’t a girl? You never told me who.”  
“And I didn’t plan on it. He’d never like me back, anyway, and even if he did then he’d probably hate me within a week.”  
“. . . oh my God, is it Jeremy?”  
Rich’s face scrunched up in disgust, his cheeks flaring a soft red as he ran his nails up and down his arm. “No? He’s a dick, anyway. He broke Michael’s heart! I would never date anyone like that. Ever.”  
Brooke raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on her face. “Hm. So. . . is it Michael? Because I honestly think he might like you back.”  
Rich’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he tried to shift slowly away from Brooke. “What? I- No! It’s. . . no. No.”  
She gasped, shoving Rich harshly, and let out a loud laugh. “You totally do! You’re blushing!”  
“Obviously! You’re saying I like someone! Michael’s cute, yeah, but he’s not my type.”  
“As if you have a type.”  
“I do! It’s covered in freckles and sweet and caring!”  
“Michael is all of those! I think. I haven’t seen much other than his arms and his shoulders.” Brooke shrugged. She put an arm around Rich, hugging him tightly. “But a little bird told me that Michael would be okay with dating you. . .”  
“I doubt that.”

A week later, at school, everyone was buzzing about some “news” that Jeremy and Michael were actually going to fight. Physically or verbally, no one was sure, but everyone wanted to watch. Hell, even Rich kind of wanted to.  
So when Jeremy and Michael rammed into each other after school outside, people stopped whatever they were doing to watch.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Michael muttered, quickly trying to move along without any more conversation. Jeremy, however, was determined.  
“Michael, have you been avoiding me or something? To hang out with Rich? Because I already told you that I’m sorry!”  
He turned, staring into Jeremy’s eyes. “As if you haven’t been avoiding me. I think you’re just too scared to do anything.”  
“Michael, what-“  
“Jeremy! Can’t you see just how much this hurt? Or do you need my stupid glasses to even see that you didn’t upgrade properly! Christine is great and all, yeah, but-“  
Michael stared in disbelief as he watched Jeremy fall to the ground, Rich posed on top of him and ready to beat him up.  
“Gotta watch the ground, tall ass! It’s where the deadly things are!”  
Rich reeled his arm back, ready to bruise Jeremy until he was barely Jeremy, but Michael stopped him.  
“Mic- Ah! Dumbass!” Rich was sent to the ground as soon as Jeremy could get him there, keeping him there with most of his body weight. “Get off me! I’m gonna beat your fucking ass as soon as I can. . .” Rich’s shouting trailed off into semi-confused muttering as Michael and Jeremy talked it out. Or mostly did. Jeremy shoved Michael and set Rich off again.

Rich was absolutely horrified at what he’d done. Even more so with how Michael was babying him after his meltdown.  
“I should’ve let you beat him to a pulp, honestly. It would’ve been pretty entertaining,” Michael babbled as he played with Rich’s soft hair.  
“I probably would’ve killed him or something.”  
“I doubt it, really. He can take more than you’d think. He chokes himself when he gets off.”  
That comment caused Rich to bubble into laughter, shaking his head. “Are you serious? I mean, I can’t shame, I guess. I’m into some weird shit.”  
Michael nodded in agreement. His hands trailed down Rich’s soft pink face, stopping at his cheeks, and squeezed them together. “God, why are you so cute? It should be illegal or something. Seriously.”  
“You’re cute too. Super hot. I’d smash.”  
Michael laughed, poking Rich’s nose. “Thanks. Makes me feel kinda good getting told that. You know, ever since. . . I’ve been super nervous all the time. Well, unless I’m around you. Is that weird or something?”  
Rich grinned at Michael. “Nah. I’m told I’m calming. You wanna watch stupid movies until we fall asleep?”  
Michael returned the smile. “Let’s do it.”


	4. It Isn’t a Date Unless Both People Say It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, is this like a. . . a date?” Michael asked as he and Rich went down the stairs to the basement. “The two of us eating McDonald’s and Taco Bell alone?”
> 
> Rich grinned, shrugging. “It’s only a date if both people say it is. I’m calling it whatever you want.”
> 
> “. . . we should get high and eat everything.”
> 
> or, alternatively;
> 
> Michael and Rich buy a bunch of food with the help of Brooke and sit in the basement watching movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was disappointed with the amount of expensive headphones fics bc i expected better than everything to be boyfs but i guess you get what you bargain for

“Brooke’s, oh my God, fuckin’ thank you so much,” Rich gushed as he sipped from a frozen drink. Basically a slushee, but Taco Bell is extra so it’s a ‘freeze’.

“Don’t mention it, Rich! I’m mostly doing this because you two agreed to watch whatever I want. I’m thinking all of the High School Musical franchise and American Pie. Thoughts?”

Michael coughed a bit from his spot in the passenger seat, glancing back at Rich. “Isn’t American Pie super. . . gross? Or sexual?”

Brooke nodded with a small smile gracing her face. “All of the American Pie movies, then. So. . . I’m gonna round it up to six movies? Unless you guys wanna-“

“Micah,” Rich shouted, “Can we watch Sharpay’s movie? Please? I wanna see her dog!”

Brooke tapped the steering wheel, nodding. “I have all of those. Technically the American Pie ones belong to my parents, but they won’t care.”  
Rich cheered. He leaned forward to hand the freeze to Michael, who took it from him and took a sip.  
“Okay, guys, I fucking need to know – are you two dating? Because I honestly don’t really care if you are, but I also really wanna tease you two about it.”  
Michael sighed a bit. He reached over and put his hand on Brooke’s arm. “Listen, sweetheart, no. We’re not dating.”  
“This seems like a date. A fuck ton of food, movies, and you two alone. . .”  
Michael looked back at Rich. “Is this a date?”  
“No,” he got almost immediately. “Just two buddies eating together while watching stupid movies.”  
He nodded in agreement, taking a large sip of the freeze. He seemed to only just now process the flavor. “Rich. Did you get Baja Blast?”  
“Fuck yeah! Mostly so if you didn’t like it I’d get it.”  
Michael scoffed. He jokingly flipped Rich the bird. “Looks like you just lost any makeout privileges, you garden gnome.”  
Rich shrugged in response, his cheeks turning a dusty pink as he stared out the window.

Rich and Michael sat next to each other on the beanbags where Michael used to sit with Jeremy, both of them eating whatever food items they’d gotten while they watched the movies that Brooke had lended them.

Granted, both of them were also making little jabs at basically all of the movies, and they were up until around two in the morning, so both of them were near passing out. Rich was, at least.  
All of the (now empty) paper bags had been shoved to the side, both beanbags smushed together. Michael doubted that Rich would make it to the bed or even the sofa, so he just let Rich lay on him and sleep. Or that was his plan until Rich gripped his arm and started murmuring under his breath. What he was saying, Michael didn’t know, but he did know that he could text Jeremy and ask for help. . . but he didn’t. He just used his free hand to play with Rich’s hair, which seemed to calm Rich down enough. At least enough to get him to stop mumbling and sleep semi-peacefully.  
Now, if only Michael could sleep as well.

Michael had only gotten up so he could clean and take a piss, he swears. It wasn’t because Rich was getting almost uncomfortably close to him and it most definitely wasn’t because Michael had an odd feeling in the depths of his stomach that were definitely not caused by Rich, no. Only so he could piss and clean.  
Not even ten minutes into cleaning and tidying up the kitchen - after all, his parents were due to come back eventually, right? - and Michael slammed right into Rich, who barely moved.  
“You left me. I got really cold. What’re you doing?”  
Michael huffed as he stepped back, crossing his arms. He looked down at Rich in silence.  
“. . . what? What did I do?”  
No answer.  
“Uh. . . Michael? You’re kinda scaring me.”  
Michael, in all honesty, couldn’t take his eyes off of Rich. His hair was messed up and his face was a bit red and he just looked so fucking adorable that all he wanted to do was just kiss Rich as hard as he could.  
But he didn’t. Because they didnt have a date last night, and because Rich would never like him back. Assuming that Michael even liked Rich, of course.   
So Rich stumbled off, having given up on trying to speak to Michael anymore.  
And with him went the first chance Michael really had to kiss him.


	5. Sleepover Surprises! (By Both a Dick and a Bruise!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hadn’t meant to get high, of course. Michael did, but Rich? He tried it once and it almost killed him. (At least that’s how he worded it.)
> 
> So, whenever they do get high (and drunk, in Rich’s case), stuff escalated too quickly for either of them to realize anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugj it’s probably shitty because i’m sleepy since i haven’t been able to sleep properly recently but hey!!!!!! that’s just a theory!!!!!!

An hour into their new weekly sleepover (third one!), Michael was high enough for him to laugh at anything, which wasn’t difficult anyway, not for Rich, and Rich. . . 

“I’ssth ‘lright, Micahh!” 

In addition to his lisp, which Michael hadn’t paid much attention to, Rich had gotten drunk fairly quickly. Why, Michael wasn’t sure, but he did know that a drunk Rich was more of a babysitting job.

Rich was currently trying to sing along to. . . something. (What was this song, anyway? Damn. Michael was too far out of the populars, he’d guess.) Oh, but Rich wasn’t succeeding very well. In fact, he was failing quite hard. He didn’t seem to care, though, and just kept being him. 

Michael couldn’t take his eyes off of Rich. Soft brown eyes watched every second of Rich’s either mindless murmuring or loud shouting of whatever lyrics he did know, and they continued to watch when Rich stood and began dancing along to. . . What? What the fuck kind of song says ‘pop my pussy all day, man, you ain’t got nothing to say’?! Clearly, whatever Rich listened to.

The dancing was about as good as the song. At least the instrumentals weren’t absolute shit. 

Rich wandered to where Michael was on the sofa (in the basement? Better than tossing it), grabbing onto his hands and pulling him up to dance as well. Michael, in the midst of the nonsensical lyrics, barely registered it until Rich was dancing along with him through the basement. 

Suddenly, the song switched, and Rich’s eyes widened. He shouted to Michael to change the song as - where they piano notes? Probably - the first few notes began playing. Michael did as he was asked, and the nonsensical music resumed. As soon as the music was changed, Rich went back to dancing, much calmer now. Or he would’ve been, if the song hadn’t started off with whatever Rich deemed awesome enough to play an air guitar with no shame.

“Micah! Come’re and make thome noithe!” 

Michael crossed his arms. He made his way back to the sofa, plopping down. “I feel like you’re fucking with me with the lisp. Seriously.” 

As weirdly sexual lyrics blared through the speakers Rich had basically fought Michael over, Rich shouted along with buckets of confidence. Figurative ones. Michael had to admit, it was pretty nice to see Rich so excited over a song. Even better since he got to hear Rich yell stuff about orgies and sex. 

Okay, now Michael had fucked up. Hopefully Rich wouldn’t notice? Likely not. Dark purple bruises were blooming over his neck and collarbones, and lighter ones were on Rich’s jawline and - thighs?? What the fuck had they done? 

. . . Ah! Now Michael could remember. At least partially. They’d just made out and giggled as they gave each other hickies. Still! School had to go on and everyone would see them, clothes only cover up so much, and they’d spread rumors and- Deep breaths. It wasn’t that bad, anyway. Just something that could cause huge problems. And, hey, missing school once isn’t that big of a deal. They’d missed plenty of days before, right? He just wasn’t sure if Rich would go along with it. He hoped so.

“Michael? JesusFuckin’Christ,” Rich’s complaints and groans were surprisingly loud for someone who seemed super hungover. Note the ‘seemed’. (He hadn’t even drank that much!)

Michael, in a bit of a panic, quietly responded with a squeaky ‘hello’. Even Rich picked up on the nervousness.

”. . . Michael? You alright?”

”Uh. . . Yeah, no- I, I mean yeah! Go back to sleep, don’t worry. I’ll make you breakfast.”

Rich’s confusion was given away by a (loud) ‘what the fuck?’ Michael knew he had to act quickly, and he couldn’t just pop a boner as an excuse to get Rich to not go into the bathroom, so he did what any other logical person would do, especially when he heard Rich’s footsteps. He slammed the door shut and locked it!

”Get out the bathroom. I gotta piss. And then go back to sleep. Ah, shit,” Rich muttered. A soft ‘thud’ sounded against the door. “. . . there’s school today. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, fuck. Micah, c’mon, cut the shit.”

Still in a state of panic, Michael barely stuttered out an excuse. “My- ah, my dick is leaking!” Nailed it. 

”Don’t care. Mine is gonna be too once you let me in the fucking bathroom. I doubt you wanna clean up piss.”

Rich drove a hard bargain. Slowly, Michael unlocked and opened the door to face Rich. He sucked in a small breath when he saw the hickies covering Rich’s jawline and trailing down his neck. Michael was surprised he didn’t see the ones on his thighs, though.

Rich shoved in past Michael, no shame showing as he basically just took out his dick right there. Michael jetted it out of the bathroom and into the kitchen as quickly as he could.

”. . . yo! Michael! I got a question! Uh, so, you saw what I’m seein’, right? The. . .”

”Whoops?” Michael responded a bit too quickly for what seemed to be Rich’s taste. As he walked into the kitchen, it seemed to hit him like a truck that Michael was too covered in hickies.

Surprising to Michael, Rich just let out a laugh. Michael wasn’t sure, but he definitely felt as if his face was as pink as his hair right then. And in the world where he was able to give so many hickies to Rich consensually (isn’t it consent if both of them aren’t thinking right? He hopes), anything could happen. Michael watched as Rich stepped closer to him, the two watching each other.

Almost entirely unhesitantly, Rich pulled Michael down a bit and pecked his lips before letting him stand up straight again.

”Next time, maybe let’s do it when I’m not drunk?” Ah! Michael forgot there could be next times. Dumbass. He’d gladly take the chance, but he didn’t think his mouth would work quite right if he tried to speak. So he did the next best thing: pick Rich up and put him on the counter!

Rich waited a few seconds, just staring at Michael’s face, before sitting up straighter with a long yawn that actually seemed to cause him a bit of both internal and facial pain. “Oh, so, uh. . . wanna go sleep until noon?”

Michael nodded excitedly. Maybe breaking up with Jeremy wasn’t the worst thing he ever did.


End file.
